


From Unknown

by CynicalBonehead



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Baby Shower, Family Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalBonehead/pseuds/CynicalBonehead
Summary: (For day one of the ROTG Halloween Challenge: Slippers)A little peek into a scene of The Golden Age where we see Mim's baby shower. The moment of reprise before The Golden Age ends in travesty and tragedy.Oh how The Man In The Moon wishes he could remember it all..
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	From Unknown

Brilliant automated carriages made their merry way towards the breathtaking golden palace in the distance. Those within the carriages were important people of The Golden age, ladies, lords, Marquiess, and so on. One however carried a very important family of The Golden Age; The Pitchiners. Lady and General Pitchiner with their only daughter Emily Jane. She was only 6 and swaying her feet with her head outside the carriage window.

“What was this thing called again?”

Lady Pitchiner smiled softly, “A baby shower Emily. Tsarina’s baby is here and we are celebrating the new prince.” 

“Where did he come from?” Emily asked in confusion.

Kozmotis cleared his throat nervously, “We can discuss that when you’re older dearest.”

His wife gave him an approving look followed by Emily groaning.   
Once the carriage stopped, Emily was the first to hop out of the carriage with her parents following closely behind her. The Moonbots at the entrance instantly recognized Kozmotis and bowed slightly. He gave them a warm smile and walked in with Emily in hand. She was busy looking at the decorations adorned on the palace walls. There were paintings of planets she had never seen before!

“Daddy!! Whats that one?” She pulled on Kozmotis’ hand and pointed towards an icy blue looking planet.

“That's Darlux.Its very very very far from us.”

“Why is it blue?”

Kozmotis laughed a little, “Because it’s covered in ice.”

“Are the people made of ice? Do they have fur? Do-”

Kozmotis was about to be bombarded with questions but thankfully they noticed a moonbot approaching them. He felt almost relieved since he'd never actually been to the planet himself, but Emily Jane didn't need to know that just yet. 

“General and Lady Pitchiner, Tsarina Lunaroff wish to speak with you.”

The family quickly made their way to the main ballroom, where people were only just starting to file in. Tsarina Lunaroff stood by herself in a very ethereal looking white gown that flowed behind her. She perked up when the Pitchiners entered the room and smiled at them. It feigned a newfound parental tiredness that Pluteria and Kozmotis could see instantly.

“Congratulations Urania,” Lady Pitchiner said, embracing the new mother.

“Thank you Pluteria.. He’s waking up from his nap. My husband is almost done getting him ready.” Tsarina turned towards Emily, “Oh you must be Emily Jane! Hello dear. I haven’t seen you since you were just starting to walk.”

Emily Jane hid behind her dad's cape a little and looked up at the smiling queen nervously. Kozmotis put his hand on her head and smiled. 

“You had a party like this when you were born Emily. It's okay.. you were too young to remember it all haha.”

Emily kept quiet as the adults giggled and carried on with their conversation. Tsarina was asking her mother for all sorts of advice she didn’t quite understand just yet. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw what looked like… a boy..? He appeared to be twice her age, and had a glow similar to a star. Tsarina took notice of him almost immediately and turned towards him.

“Oh! Nightlight! Is he doing okay?” Tsarina asked.

Nightlight nodded his head and lit up a little more after noticing Kozmotis. He flew over and greeted the General enthusiastically. 

“Hello Nightlight, nice to see that you have settled in.. and that you remembered me!” Kozmotis laughed.

Emily Jane peeked out with wide eyes at the ethereal boy before her. She had only seen that kind of glow from either stars or Star Fish. Kozmotis smiled and stepped aside so Nightlight could see Emily Jane properly. 

“Emily Jane, this is Nightlight. He cares and protects the baby prince.”

Nightlight smiled down at her and she tilted her head a little.

“Why can’t he talk?”

Nightlight’s stance changed a little. He scratched his neck and leaned on his right leg nervously. Tsarina noticed he looked at her for help and she happily stepped into the conversation.

“Sweetie he can, he just doesn’t do it very often. Words are powerful and he wants to save them.”

“Save them for what??” Emily Jane just felt more confused.

Nightlight wanted to tell her.. He opened his mouth but just couldn’t find any words to say. Silence hung in the air until Nightlight got an idea! His fingers glowed little beams of light to form the image of a baby and some music notes. Emily Jane looked at for a moment before standing up straighter in realization.

“Ohhhh!! You save it for when you sing the baby to sleep!!!”

He made a ‘sort of’ gesture with his hands but Emily Jane seemed to get it now. Pluteria laughed a little and glanced at Tsarina.

“He’s a big help for the child isn’t he? You hide the strain well.. But we are too familiar with it.”

Tsarina sighed, “Oh he is! Our darling son is rather…feisty at night.” 

Nightlight nodded with a tired smile. He conjured a golden shimmering sand for the family to see. When Kozmotis reached out to touch it, Nightlight backed away from him and shook his head.

“Careful Kozmotis! The sand is quite powerful.. It puts babies to sleep instantly and adults are no exception.” Tsarina laughed. 

“Absolutely incredible…” Kozmotis whispered, watching the sand fade from Nightlight’s hands. 

“If only we had some when Emily Jane was a baby. She was so energetic at bedtime..” Pluteria leaned on her husband's shoulder, tired already from remembering how many nights they laid awake for her.

He lightly kissed her head and looked around, “Speaking of which… where did she go I wonder..?”

All of them looked towards the banquet table and saw some little feet sticking out from underneath the tablecloth. Nightlight tugged Kozmotis’ cape with a smile, he clearly had a little mischievous idea. He lifted Kozmotis up with surprising ease by the arms so Emily Jane couldn’t hear him.

Pluteria raised her brows in surprise, "He's stronger than he looks.."

Kozmotis dangled above the table and tried to restrain a laugh. His daughter could hear his muffled snickers and slowly poked her head out. Powdered sugar lined her lips and some was even in her hair. She finally looked up after seeing a shadow hang over her..

“BOO!!” Kozmotis shouted.

Emily Jane shrieked but when she saw it was her father, she laughed while pounding his chest with her tiny fists. Nightlight set him down so he could take his beating like a true general and he too laughed. 

Pluteria even laughed and scooped Emily Jane up, “Goodness look at you. What a mess..” She licked her finger and started to wipe Emilys face. Emily thrashed a little in protest but her face was cleaned against her will.

“I see someone has already taken interest in the sweets!” Tsar Lunaroff called out, his baby swaddled in multiple blankets.

Kozmotis walked back over with Nightlight and wasn't the least bit shocked at the sight of shadows under Tsar Lunaroff's eyes. He gave a sympathetic smile and a hand on his shoulder.

"Fatherhood looks good on you!" 

The Tsar gave a tired sigh, "Sure Koz' you'd say that." 

He handed their son over to his wife and he quickly tried to rub the sand out of the corner of his eyes. 

"Did Nightlight need to give you some of that sand too?" Pluteria giggled.

Tsar's face flushed out of embarrassment and nervously laughed.  
"Just a little...for a quick nap.."

"Don't be so hard on him you two." Tsarina snickered.

Kozmotis peeked over at the newly born prince and the mere sight of him made a warm feeling rush over the General. Newborn babies just had that effect on him as a father and Mim was no exception. The little prince's striking brown eyes finally opened and looked right at Kozmotis. 

"Oh Urania... he's got your eyes.." Kozmotis whispered.

Tsarina had that motherly glow of pride, that Nightlight would attest was brighter than his own. Pluteria moved over for her and Emily Jane to see him, but not too close so he didn't feel crowded. 

"He's so squishy looking..." Emily Jane scrunched her nose up a little.

"Emily... all babies look like that at first. Even you did." 

Kozmotis glanced around and noticed more people filing in,   
"Perhaps we can all have a night to privately celebrate another time.. The others would want a chance to see him and we wouldn't want to hog the baby.."

"Of course Kozmotis! That sounds lovely. The Tsarina beamed.

Pluteria reached into her cloak and pulled out a tiny package,  
"I know we were supposed to wait...but I think these might be useful for when you unwrap him." 

Nightlight looked at the Tsarina and she nodded with a smile.  
"If you want to open it for us that's fine."

He took the package, carefully untied the bow and took the lid off the box. Inside were tiny baby slippers, they had patterns of the moonclipper sewn into the toes of the slipper. Nightlight's smile grew big at the idea of his little prince wearing such cute slippers. He excitedly showed Tsar and Tsarina Lunaroff and they were just as excited. 

"They grow with the baby. A little enchantment that comes in handy I'd say." Kozmotis said smugly. 

"Oh they're beautiful.... Thank you both!!"

Emily Jane cleared her throat,   
"I picked out the colors!!!"

The Tsar chuckled, "Thank you too Emily Jane."

Emily Jane then tugged her dad's cape once more,  
"Daddy are we done..? I'm hungryyyyy.."

"Ok ok Emily.. We'll be around!" Kozmotis called out to the royals while being dragged away by his tiny daughter.

"Pleasure to see you again." Pluteria said before chasing after her family, praying they don't fill up on desserts.

"This is a sign..tonight will truly be a blessed one." Tsarina said looking down at her son.

Nightlight watched the families pour in and held onto his tiny prince.

"I'll remember this for you..." He said in a whisper. The tiny prince instantly lit up hearing his Nightlight's voice and laughed joyfully.

Thousands of years later, those same slippers sat in a dust covered box. Manny had meant to throw them out ages ago.. but something about them gave him a sense of nostalgia. Yet at the same time, it filled him with a great sadness. There was no note or indicator of who gave them to him or his parents.... It would forever remain a mystery to him as they stood a testament of family friends he would never know in their purest form.


End file.
